The Shadow
by A.A.H.N
Summary: Seorang anak yang dibuang, disiksa dan dikucilkan didesanya bahkan dia dijuluki sebagai anak yang tidak berguna dalam sejarah oleh orangtuanya. Apakah itu adalah kenyataannya yang sesungguhnya?


**The Shadow**

**Warning** : Typo dan masih banyak memiliki kekurangan, silahkan berkomentar dengan memberikan saran yang baik, maka saya sangat menghargainya. kemudian saya memberitahukan bahwa ini merupakan cerita ke dua yang akan saya buat, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya.

**Pairing** : ...?

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : **Action**, **Comedy**, **Fantasy**, **And** **Romance**.

**Summary** : Seorang anak yang dibuang, disiksa dan dikucilkan didesanya bahkan dia dijuluki sebagai anak yang tidak berguna dalam sejarah oleh orangtuanya. Apakah itu adalah kenyataannya yang sesungguhnya?

**Chapter 01**

**\- HARAPAN -**

Didepanku saat ini terjadi pembantai yang begitu sangat mengerikan, dimana setiap orang berlari - lari untuk menyelamatkan diri masing - masing dari pembunuh yang membunuh satu persatu orang - orang dan memotong kepala mereka. Diriku hanya menatap pembantaian itu dengan pandangan yang kosong, karena aku tidak dapat berbuat apa - apa untuk menolong salah satu dari mereka, sebab diriku merupakan orang yang dijuluki sebagai orang terburuk didunia.

**5 Hari Kemudian**

Dipagi hari terlihat seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian kumuh dan kotor sedang berdiri disuatu tokoh makanan. terlihat wajahnya begitu dipenuhi oleh lumpur yang tercampur darah dan aroma busuk yang keluar dari tubuhnya, hal itu membuat orang - orang yang berada di sekelilingnya merasa tidak nyaman, bahkan salah satu orang yang berlalu lalang tersebut tidak segan - segan meludahi pemuda itu karena mereka merasa terusik akibat keberadaannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya pemilik tokoh keluar dan berusaha mengusir anak itu, sebab hal itu membuat pelanggannya tidak berani untuk masuk ketokohnya.

"Hey kau, bocah menjijikkan..! lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! kau menakuti pelangganku, sialan...!" Dia menggatakan hal itu sambil menunjuk pemuda tersebut kemudian menendangnya.

"Pa..man, bolehkah...sa..ya me..minta se..di..kit maka..nan?"

Dengan pandangan yang sayu dan omongan terputus - putus yang begitu pelan, pemuda tersebut berjongkok kembali sambil memohon agar sang pemilik tokoh roti itu mau memberinya walaupun hanya sedikit saja, karena saat ini dirinya sangatlah begitu lapar.

Namun, pemilik tokoh sepertinya tidak ingin membagikan makanannya kepada pemuda tersebut, karena pemilik itu kembali kedalam tokohnya untuk mengambil suatu kayu, kemudian orang itu menggunakan benda tersebut untuk memukulinya.

"Sudahku bilang, bukan!? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Karena aku tidak sudi memberikan makanan sedikitpun kepadamu...!" Paman itu berkata seperti itu sambil terus memukuli pemuda itu menggunakan kayu.

"Ta..pi pa..man, aku..uhkk! sangat.. guaakk! la..par..."

Pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan walaupun itu merupakan hal yang sia - sia baginya, sebab dari setiap pukulan yang diberikan padanya itu selalu mengenai setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Dirinya saat ini hanya berharap supaya ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

"Hentikan itu..."

Seketika harapan itu seakan terkabul, setelah sang pemilik menghentikan pukulannya karena ada suara seseorang nenek yang datang kepadanya dengan pandangan yang begitu marah terhadap pemilik tokoh tersebut.

"Siapa kau yang berani menggangguku...! biar kau tau. karena sialan ini berada di depan tokohku, pelangganku jadi tidak berani masuk kesini...nenek sialan!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyiksanya..."

Dengan suara yang begitu parau sang nenek kemudian berjongkok lalu memberikan pemuda tersebut jaket oblongan miliknya kepada pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

"Cih...itu bukan urusanmu..nenek tua. lebih baik kau segera membawa pergi sialan ini dariku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat orang yang begitu sangat menjijikkan ini dihadapanku...huicih"

Sang nenek yang memeluk pemuda tersebut kemudian menopangnya untuk berdiri. Lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan satupun kata - kata untuk membalas ucapan pemilik tokoh tersebut.

Karena kejadian itu begitu banyak orang yang hanya menonton pertengkaran itu tanpa ada satupun yang mau menghentikannya atau menolong pemuda itu saat dipukuli oleh pemilik tokoh tersebut, seperti mereka merasa lebih terhibur ketika seseorang menyiksa orang lain.

Dan Saat diperjalanan yang sangat ramai, banyak orang - orang yang menyingkirkan dirinya untuk memberikan kedua orang tersebut jalan dengan pandangan yang memandang rendah dan jijik terhadap mereka berdua.

Namun sepertinya nenek itu tidak memperdulikannya, karena sesungguhnya menolong pemuda ini adalah merupakan tujuan utamanya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Dengan perjalanan yang begitu cukup lama, akhirnya sang nenek berhasil membawa pemuda itu kerumahnya untuk segera merawatnya. Setelah membaringkan pemuda itu ketempat tidur, sang nenek kemudian memberikan pemuda tersebut ramuan obat yang dia miliki terhadap pemuda itu. nenek itu hanya dapat berharap pemuda tersebut baik - baik saja.

**\- Unknown Place -**

"Dimana aku ?"

Saat ini diriku tidak tau aku berada dimana. Sejauh yang aku pandang, ditempat ini hanya ada tanaman bunga - bunga dan pepohonan yang begitu sangat tinggi, Sebelum pandanganku terhalangi oleh kupu - kupu yang datang berterbangan di depan wajahku. Diriku yang melihat kehadiran hewan indah itu, hanya dapat kaget dan bingung melihat tingkah mereka. Sebab dari kehidupanku yang ku tau, sangat jarang ada kupu - kupu bergerombol datang kepada seseorang dengan begitu saja.

Lalu biarku beritahu. Sebelum diriku dapat melihat tempat lainnya, hanya itu yang dapat bisa kulihat setelah aku terbangun tadi. Karena saat ini aku tidaklah terlalu tega memengusir kupu - kupu itu yang berdatangan kepadaku dan mengelilingi diriku saat ini. Aku rasa hewan itu Mungkin saja menyukaiku.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kupu - kupu yang menghalangi pengelihatanku pergi dari wajahku. Seketika itu juga diriku begitu memandang begitu takjub melihat pemandangan yang begitu sangat indah depan mata ku saat ini.

Tempat yang sebelumnya yang berisi hanya pepohonan dan bunga - bunga. Berganti menjadi tempat yang begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

**\- Cut! This Story End Right Now! -**

Yo, salam kenal. Saya merupakan Author baru disini, maaf bila banyak typo tidak jelas karena kesalahan yang saya lakukan. jalan cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi yang terdapat dari pikiran saya sendiri, kemudian saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa, saya membuat cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur diri saya saja dan melatih otak saya agar tajam...

Mungkin. Lalu bagian updatenya... saya tidak terlalu yakin untuk dapat cepat mengupdate cerita ini. Di karenakan saya memiliki ke sibukan yang membuat saya kesusahan dalam membuat lanjutan cerita ini, namun saya akan mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini diwaktu luang yang saya miliki. Bila anda merasa ada yang kurang dari cerita yang saya buat, anda dapat memberikan saran dan keritik melalui kolom komentar. Tapi apa bila anda tidak menyukainya dengan mengisi kolom komentar dengan menggunakan kata - kata mutiara (Jorok) yang anda miliki. Anda dapat menekan tombol kembali atau silang sesuka hati anda. hmmm...sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, see you in the next day!

**Chapter 02 - Perjuangan**

**\- Coming Soon -**


End file.
